Complaciendo a mami
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yuuna, Kaede y Runa coinciden en una tienda, teniendo que ir a comprar a horas de la madrugada. La razón por la que las tres chicas coinciden en ello es precisamente la misma: Comprar los antojos de sus respectivas esposas, las cuales están encintas. Oneshot.


Ya etamos aquí, saludando una nueva semana, y desde aquí saco para el entretenimiento de ustedes un nuevo OS de Sono Hanabira, con una idea que claramente les va a encantar. Sono Hanabira Kuchizuke Wo le pertenece a Peko.

**Complaciendo a mami**

Yuuna caminaba tranquilamente por la calle suburbana a horas de la madrugada, teniendo como destino una tienda de víveres y de conveniencia que se encontraba no muy lejos de casa. Al entrar a la tienda se encuentra con Kaede, la cual se muestra tan sorprendida como la rubia por aquel casual encuentro. Era algo completamente inesperado, pero igual se alegraron por el encuentro, además que así podrían andar juntas y charlar un rato luego de salir. Igual se veían todas las semanas, pero eso jamás le quitaba el entusiasmo resultante a dichos encuentros.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra Sara-chan? ¿Cuántos meses llleva ya con su embarazo? Siento mucho que ahora mismo se me haya olvidado.

─ Sara se encuentra bastante bien, y estamos llevando juntas su sexto mes de embarazo. Todavía falta para que tenga que parir ─ Kaede escoge algunos dulces, los mismos que Yuuna estaba escogiendo, aunque en cantidades ligeramente menores ─. Sus jefes han sabido sacar provecho a su estado, y ahora Sara es la sensación del momento en cuanto a ropas para embarazadas. Estoy segura que habrás visto algunas fotos de ella.

─ Sí. Quería comprarle algo de ropa bonita a Nanami para que llevase su embarazo también, y las revistas me ayudaron a referenciarme bastante. Sin duda debes estar orgullosa de tener una esposa tan talentosa y linda, Kaede-san.

─ Vamos, que me avergüenzas, Yuuna-san.

Ambas amigas ríen mientras siguen seleccionando algunos artículos comestibles, los cuales eran en su mayoría los mismos debido a que ambas estaban allí por una misma razón: Apaciguar el caprichoso antojo de sus esposas embarazadas. Puede que hacer esas cosas conllevara a que a veces no pudiesen dormir bien por estar saliendo a comprar a esas horas, pero a ninguna de las dos les importaba ese detalle. Con toda la disposición y alegría del mundo iban y compraban lo que se les pedía.

Parecía que estaban por terminar de comprar las cosas que sus esposas deseaban, cuando ambas oyen que la puerta se abre, y al voltear se encuentran a Runa Houraisen, la cual estaba usando una gorra y lentes, como si intentara que no la reconocieran, estrategia que no estaba funcionando para nada.

─ Parece que tenemos otro caso de esposa y futura madre mandando a comprar dulces y otros antojos ─ dice Kaede en tono de broma.

─ Tus palabras valen mucho más de lo que crees, Kaede-san.

Runa ya estaba viendo en la selección de dulces, pero parecía costarle mucho elegir alguna marca específica, a lo que Yuuna y Kaede se le acercan sigilosamente para ayudarla con su dilema.

─ Mmmm... ─ Runa miraba con inseguridad los productos y retorcía las manos ─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo sensei sobre su favor favorito de papas? Dijo que algo así como queso o algo...

─ Si a Takako-sensei le gustan las papas con queso, entonces lleva estas dos variantes, que al menos una será la que te dijo ─ aconseja Kaede.

─ Oh, tiene mucho sentido. Grac... ─ de pronto Runa se percata de que tenía a alguien detrás suyo, por lo que da un grito de sorpresa, haciendo que Yuuna y Kaede se tuvieran que tapar los oídos ─ ¿U-u-ustedes qué hacen aquí?

─ Pues compramos cosas para calmar el antojo de nuestras lindas esposas ─ responde Yuuna con una sonrisa soñadora ─. Es una lástima que se me quedara la tarjeta de crédito, porque tal vez hubiese intentado comprar todo el chocolate de aquí, y estando en casa lo derretiría todo y me bañaría en él antes de invitar a Nanami a que me coma. Eso estaría genial ─ Yuuna parecía brillar, mientras que a Runa y Kaede les sale una enorme gota.

─ Eso suena raro, pero no importa ─ Runa sigue el consejo de Kaede y toma bolsas de papas de las dos presentaciones que tenía enfrente ─. De todas maneras no es para sensei, sino que resulta que me dio hambre a horas de la madrugada, y sensei ahora mismo no se puede levantar de la cama.

─ No es de extrañar. No es fácil cuando ya se está en el último mes de embarazo ─ señala Kaede tranquilamente.

─ Eso me recuerda una cosa ─ dice Yuuna ─: Runa-chan, no olvides que la próxima semana le toca a Takako-sensei su examen rutinario para comprobar el desarrollo del bebé.

Runa siente un pequeño escalofrío. La verdad es que no quería decir que estaba allí precisamente para hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo Yuuna y Kaede, es decir, comprarle todos los antojos a su esposa, puesto que el embarazo de Takako tenía los mismos efectos que los que tenían Nanami y Sara, según descripciones de Yuuna y Kaede. Las tres tenían exactamente el mismo caso, pero igual a Runa se le hacía un tanto vergonzoso admitirlo. Saber que Yuuna y Kaede la comprenderían mejor que nadie no le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

─ Y un consejo, Houraisen-san ─ dice Kaede luego que Runa escogiese las cosas a toda velocidad y se precipitara a pagar ─. Aunque a Suminoe-sensei le dé por querer comer cosas dulces todo el tiempo, no lo permitas, y todavía en esta fase final de embarazo debe hacer algún que otro ejercicio básico, como caminar un rato por la calle.

─ Lo sé. Siempre la acompaño para comprar las cosas para el almuerzo ─ responde Runa antes de pagar su compra correspondiente.

Runa se va tan rápidamente como se había ido, y mientras tanto Yuuna y Kaede siguen donde estaban, haciendo sus respectivas escogencias con paciencia y entreteniéndose con las anécdotas que compartían mientras iban en lo suyo.

─ Había escuchado que Reo-san finalmente dio a luz ─ se interesa en saber Kaede.

─ Es cierto. Mai-san estaba la mar de emocionada, y yo estuve ahí el día de ayer, en el equipo de médicos que asistió el parto ─ empieza a explicar Yuuna ─. No hubo ninguna complicación, salvo que todas las antiguas compañeras de clases de ambas se habían apertrechado para ver a la bebita de ambas. Ninguna tocó a la criaturita por orden expresa de Reo-chan, quien dijo que sólo Mai-san, los médicos y ella misma podían hacerlo, pero igual las demás aprovecharon para sacar fotografías, y Mai-san y yo aprovechamos cuando salimos de la habitación para posar junto a la bebé en brazos de su mami.

─ Eso suena bastante divertido y problemático.

─ Hubieras visto lo que hicieron las antiguas fans de Mai-san y Reo-chan. Cuando ambas se volvieron a reunir y se permitió el paso a las visitas, todas entraron rápidamente y felicitaron a ambas con abrazos y hasta con besos.

─ ¿B-b-besos? ─ Kaede se pone roja y abre bastante los ojos ─ ¿D-de verdad llegaron tan lejos, a pesar de saber que Mai-san y Reo-san están casadas?

─ No fue tan grave como crees. Todos los besos fueron en las mejillas de ambas, y lo sé porque todas ellas llevaban labial, y al dispersarse, Mai-san y Reo-chan habían quedado como aquellas muñecas antiguas de porcelana que las pintaban pálidas y con los cachetes bastante colorados. Imagínate la cantidad de colorines que habrán recibido Mai-san y Reo-chan a fuerza de besos de ese harem que tienen ambas.

Kaede no dice nada de inmediato. Aquello le impedía hablar a causa de la risa que le causaba. Realmente hubiera deseado verlo, aunque no se imaginaba que Yuuna tenía un par de fotos consigo, y que tenía pensado mostrarlo a ella y Sara en la próxima consulta.

* * *

**Casa de Runa y Takako**

Runa tenía un poquito de miedo de estar andando por las calles tan tarde, pero no tuvo de otra para mantener contenta a su esposa, quien en su avanzado estado de embarazo todavía tenía picos altos y bajos emocionales, siendo un repentino estado de enojo y apetito lo que forzó a la rubia a salir. Al pasar la puerta, Runa pudo alejarse del crudo frío que hacía afuera, y con tranquilidad procedió a quitarse el abrigo que tenía para luego llevar las cosas que compró al comedor. Esperaba que Takako estuviera contenta con aquello, pues mucho le había costado hacer todo sin dar la impresión de que Takako se lo había impuesto.

─ Bienvenida a casa, Runa ─ Takako avanza con algo de dificultad y sosteniéndose la panza hasta alcanzar a Runa y darle un beso en la mejilla ─. Lamento haberte mandado salir de esa manera. Todavía estoy igual de volátil que cuando estaba en el tercer mes de embarazo...

─ Como sea... ─ Runa sigue pretendiendo una pose orgullosa ─ No es como si lo comprara todo simplemente para complacerte, pero puedes servirte si quieres. Agradece mi caridad.

─ Muchas gracias, Runa. Esto se ve genial, aunque no creo que lo vaya a comer todo hoy, ni tampoco mañana ─ Takako abre uno de los paquetes de papas y se acerca a su esposa ─ ¿Quieres comer un poco conmigo? Sé que a ti también te gustan.

─ Hmp. Ya que yo lo compré, obviamente tengo derecho a comer de ese paquete ─ nuevamente Runa, en un arranque tsundere, seguía manteniéndose como distante y digna.

Takako ríe brevemente y come las papas junto a Runa hasta que se acaban completamente. La propia Takako iba a botar el envoltorio vacío, pero Runa hace ese trabajo en su lugar.

─ No hace falta que tomes tantas precauciones, Runa ─ dice Takako algo divertida ─. Nuestra pequeña que espera a nacer no es de vidrio.

─ Pero tampoco es admantio, así que tampoco debes exigirte todo el tiempo ─ responde Runa, mostrando autoridad ─. Ya estamos cerca del final de la espera. Quiero ver a nuestra pequeña y tenerla en mis brazos.

─ Tenemos que esperar un poquito más ─ Takako da paso libre a Runa para que acariciase su barriga ─. Si la última consulta con Yuuna-san es cierta, posiblemente quedan dos semanas o menos para que podamos ver la carita de nuestra princesa.

Runa se queda un rato escuchando los movimientos que hace su hija no-nata, sintiendo una gran alegría en el proceso. Desde hace casi ocho meses había perdido casi por completo su estatus como la jefa de la casa por tener que cederlo a Takako, y ser la neko en la relación era algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba, pero por esa bebé bien valía la pena pasar por esa etapa. Takako busca algunas otras cosas para comerlas junto a Runa, y en cuanto ambas terminan y se lavan las manos, Takako parecía completamente satisfecha y dispuesta a regresar a la habitación, pero...

─ Ya que estamos, Runa, vamos a tener sexo.

─ Estoy un poco cansada, sensei. Mañana podríamos hacerlo, aunque igual hay que pensar en la... ¿Eh? ─ Runa de pronto es cargada por Takako y llevada a la habitación.

─ No te estoy preguntando, Runa.

─ ...

Sí. Mientras durase el embarazo y Takako tenga ese tránsito hormonal atípico, Runa tenía que hacerse a la idea de que es la neko y no la gloriosa e imponente tachi. Para la próxima vez, quería ser ella la embarazada.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! Una temática preciosa sin dudas, algo cliché en el fandom yuri por su género en sí, aunque no tanto en la profundización de su contexto, así que me vino de maravilla hacerlo. Ahora tengo que seguir en mis cosas, y espero que les haya gustado esta lectura.

Hasta otra


End file.
